Forum:Quests
=Adding New Quests= Hi TriMoon, what's the minimum to add a new quest? I'd be happy to add a tag or code but I'm not going to setup enough codes for auto-parsing. You mentioned an external app that you used to make edits, is it free? I'm more than happy to use a 3rd party app to post if it'll let me add a quest in a useful format w/o having to learn a new coding language. : ) --Morris Darkstar 07:05, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :You mean like what is posted in Forum:Quest template available? :If so see the documentation of that template . :In section "Sample output" you can see an example of what is needed, which you can copy and paste and then edit acoarding to the quest you setup. 16:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, this probably isn't going to make you happy. But here goes. Here's what I'm talking about: Marble statue of Mary. If you look at the initial creation setup, you'll see the minimal info I had at that point. Basicly the name of the quest and where it was found. Your template sample is a bit long for me to paste in and then comment out that much. I'm asking for a tag or something that would make it visible to folks and it can be extended as needed. ::Or if there's an external app that I can paste one or two lines of info into and have it save a new article and then extended it as I gather info, I'd be more than happy to use such. ::Or for that matter if the protocols aren't too complicated I'd be happy to spend a few hours coding such a program myself if you have an API or similar for interfacing with wikia programatically. ::Morris Darkstar 17:24, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Unfortunatly there is no external application to use, and i doubt wikia will approve using one to do automated edits for this purpose. :::The usage of the template is rather as simple as it can get :::It's like calling functions in sequence after each other, using their arguments as can be seen at the top of the syntax section of the documentation: :::*Start with :::*Followed by :::*Optionaly followed by as many times as needed. :::*End with :::The gray parts are the arguments, or parameters like they are called in wiki template programming, and the vertical bars separate the arguments. :::I have transformed Marble statue of Mary to the template version, which you can check out to see what i did. :::This is the most simple way to do things like this on a wiki... :::Hope this helps you some more. 17:26, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :About the external application i use for editing: :It's actually a Javascript that i use instead of the default wikia's Rich Text Editor: wikEd. :See my wikia-global.js file. 17:34, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Update: ::You should now be able to use wikEd in , ::I have just added it as a gadget for all users on this wiki. 18:05, December 21, 2010 (UTC) =Multiple quest locations= Some quests are found in more than one city, how do you do that using your template? :Well i would say the most logivcal way by providing more than one city for the location= value Like "|location=Adventurer's Guild-Master: Athens, Venice" or similar, the value you provide is just used as given so you can use wiki syntax... 13:59, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought maybe you'd want two tokens instead of one. I wasn't sure if they were going to be used for linking. I'd like to be able to find all quests that can be found in a particular city. In general I'd do that by looking for all pages that link to the City's wiki article. It can do that w/o template just by providing active links to the city or cities you can get the quest in. ::```` :::Exactly, and making the city names links in the quest you provide backlinks on the city page's The named parameters in the quest templates are only used one time, so you cant use them multiple times, although you can use template calls multiple times, just not the parameters inside one template call... 07:17, December 26, 2010 (UTC)